Cabin 11
by Hugs6
Summary: Maria King just arrived at camp half blood and wants to be excepted, unfortunately the Stoll's are making that hard for her. When Chris tells her how to get excepted, well, her crazy plans just might get out of hand. Until she gets a wacky quest which makes her plans change and her life a whole lot more... Interesting...
1. Exceptance

No one ever likes making me feel at home, I don't know why. Not my step dad, who (I believe) killed my mom, or my step brothers who treat me like dirt. I was hoping for escape at camp halfblood, but here I am, sleeping on the floor, again. It's those Stoll brothers fault, they think they're so special cuz they're the cabin counselers! I don't know why I'm sleeping on the floor when an extra bed is in arms reach, yeah actually i do know why, I'm being hated, again. Everybody hates me, why? My name is Maria King, and I've never hurt anybody! Cept my step brothers...

I don't "Hurt" People, I rob them blind, true...

But I don't Hurt people!

Exceptance, all i really want is exceptance, why can't i have that? I can steal just about everything else, so why not exceptance?

It's impossible, just like trying to buy a life (as in, "Get a life!"). You can't steal exceptance, you can't steal respect.

"Hey." One of my other brothers, Chris I think, said.

"Hey." I answered.

"Sorry about Connor and Travis being jerks, they think because your a girl, and your younger, you don't mean anything, everyone has to pass the Stoll test, do something so honorably insane they have to respect you. It's stupid."

"Insane?" I can do that."

End of first Chapter. This is very OOC for my OC, who in other book's will have no stepdad and her mother will be alive. I hope you like it so far though, because honestly, who wouldn't want to know more about MK? MK is Insane, and she has a plan. Tune in next time for the insane plan by Maria King! Oh and her mother (alive or dead) is named Alexis King, not that you care. **SORRY! Just realized I said Connor and Travis are twins but they aren't... THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**


	2. 20 crazy stunts

It's not hard for me to be crazy I do it all the time and get in trouble for it.

The Stolls want trouble? They've got it.

After looking over the history of craziness in the Hermes Cabin, I know exactly what crazy stunt I'm gonna do.

Actually I'm going to do 20 crazy stunts.

Crazy stunt number one:

I started to cry. Sob. Wail. People looked up to me in wonder.

Wait- did I say up?

Yep. Here I sat, on the Big house roof, sobbing my heart out.

And just when they thought it couldn't get any stranger, I started dancing to Lollipop.

"I dedicate this crazy stunt to the Stoll brothers who won't except me into there cabin until I'm finished being crazy!" I tipped my hamburger hat.

"I have a message for you Stolls, I'm not done yet!" Mischeivous smile, Perfect jump, and I'm done.

Okay, it's not the craziest, but, I'm new at this kind of thing. I am taking suggestions. If you think this stunt is lame, please don't tell me so, I already know it. I absolutely hate the Lollipop song. I do want suggestions! Cheers to you if you even read this. I'm gonna have some better chapters I promise.


	3. Ows, and Makeup

"OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!" I moaned. "Why does my shoulder hurt so much?" I asked/whined (to) Chiron.

"Hmmm." He faked thinking. "I don't know, maybe because you jumped off this building?"

"Well who was I to know I'd land on the dirt Shoulder first?" Chiron, get ready for this, Rolled his Eyes.

"Aren't you gonna give me any Nectar or Ambrosia?" I asked hopefully.

"NO. I don't want you getting in to anymore trouble." Too late for that I thought.

The week drawled on untill finally I couldn't stand it. I had to do a crazy stunt.

Thing #2:

Even with my left shoulder bandaged (which was a bummer cuz that was my writing/eating/doing arm) I still managed to sneak into the cabin full of awaiting victims. I knew what I was going to do, and I couldn't wait to do it. While Crying on the rooftop then singing/dancing (and jumping. And falling shoulder first. OUCH!) was okay, stealing the Aphrodite Cabin's makeup (with one arm) was Crayzee(Wacko spelling intended). Drews gonna kill me I thought gleefully.

I was pretend asleep pondering what to do with the make up when the Aphrodite cabin started screaming. A few minutes later a girl appeared. She was grinning. "Okay, I have to ask this because otherwise Drew would hurt me. Who stole the aphrodite cabin's makeup?" The Stoll brothers beamed, but she walked straight to me! "Good job Maria." She said and grinned. "Now I'm just wondering, what are you gonna do with the makeup?" I was wondering that myself I thought, then it hit me, and when i told her she agreed to help me.

"You now are officially part of the Hermes cabin." The Stolls said, but I shook my head. "What?" They asked. "I'm not done yet. Not by a long shot. Keep track for me will ya?" And I turned and flounced away, feeling rather good about myself.

And Done! I'm in love with this chapter. Literally. I'm so proud of myself for thinking of this fantabolus prank (If I do say so myself:), and have a plan for the next chapter but will need help peoples! I can't do every single prank alone. So, I will need help! Special shout out to Bellum Latelle, I think I got that right, sorry if I didn't, Who reviewed (Wahoo!) and DoAaYS (Daughter of Artemis a Your Service) for changing her name for me! (It was Mrs. Leo Valdez but I got offended). Huzzahs for everyone! And yes PLAC, I'm about to update Summer with Dad right now.


	4. I don't really have a title for this

I can't believe it. I like updated The Leo Valdez show like a gazzillion times before returning to this pitiful thing. I even started new books! And yes I'll assume it's plural.

Chapter III, Okay, this was fun...

And I thought it was hard stealing makeup with one arm. Now I'm applying makeup with one arm and too big for me Ninja Garb (I love the word Garb... And Ninja!).

At least I have a partner in crime...

Unfortunately I also have a new shoulder wound (same shoulder), Who'd of thunk it that the Ares cabin would have a gaurd dog?

I recall reading (She ain't dyslexic peeps!) something about the great weapon heist (staged by differant Hermes Children generation), I guess Gaurd dogs make sense...

Luckily Pipes was a charm speaker and made the dog let go of my bleeding arm...

I'm thinking of stopping by the camp store to steal me some ambrosia, but since my arm was already bandaged I might jinx it...

Back to the stunt! I was applying makeup to the Ares Cabin's faces (and other body parts), Wow it was so much fun. Thanks to the fact that this cabin was mirrorless the "Brave" Warriors would go out with makeup on there faces, I.E. Becoming the laughing stocks (It took me forever to figure out how to spell stokes, I mean Stolks I mean Stocks!) of the whole camp.

We escaped with plenty of time to spare, although a certain Travis (serious for once) was curious about why my arm was bleeding...

Oh my gods the reaction people got when they saw the Ares cabin... Mark was like, "WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO MY FACE?" Clarisse was worse...

Uh oh, theres the knock, Let's hope I manage to make it out alive...

Hi, Travis here, Maria is in the big house recuperating, um yeah... It was kinda funny seeing her in ninja garb... Also, she meant well, but really? Doing THAT to THEM, futile. I can't believe how stupid she was. What an idiot. And we were about to except her into the cabin! I don't know if we should count this as a prank, it was pretty pitiful. Connor wants to write something, good luck to him...

Maria's prank + Ares Cabin = Stupidity. That's all I have to say.

Like it? Hate it? Wondering, "WHY DID I WASTE MY TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER?" Or maybe your wondering: "What's for lunch?" Can I just say I love owl city and Hawk Nelson?

What's wrong with me? While I slap boys around ALL the time I am truthfully unable to put the flaming heart on my profile. I am not excepting pity, but if you chose to give it to me anyway at least keep the receipt.


	5. Glow dough and revenge!

This chapter has **TWO **pranks!

Crowd: *Goes wild*

MK: *Puts hand up* Thank you, Thank you! I'm just here to say, NO I DON'T (Or Hugs6) OWN PJO YOU IDIOTS! (Sorry, just think that's what she'd say...)

Chapter IV

I can't believe it.

After getting out of the Big house, completely recovered, except for my shoulder which Chiron said may never heal to find:

My brothers laughing there butts of at my prank!

I heard that Clarisse got really mad at Drew. Is that what you call stupidity?

I would think not.

Okay so it wasn't the most well thought through prank.

BUT STILL!

So I planned, planned for revenge!

Thing #4:

You know that weird stuff that glows in the dark and you can mold it?

What's the name... GLOW DOUGH!

Well yeah, this is the wimpy one, this is the one I do to make it seem as if this is my only revenge, so they laugh and think I'm being wimpy so I can do my real revenge.

So I take 4 blobs of glow dough (I keep wanting to spell it glough dough...), I take two and put it on the bed above Connor (sleeps on bottom bunk, is kind of scared of heights) so it looks like glow in the dark eyes.

Then do the same except to the ceiling.

I'm hoping for a little freak out, I'm even video taping it.

If your wondering how I plan to get on top of Travis's bunk...

Well, I is magical!

It's actually...

I can't explain it. I'm not even sure of it myself.

Thing #5:

This is my GOOD prank. While they are asleep and/or freaking out, I plan to be somewhere else entirely.

The Athena cabin.

I figured out that Annabeth is _NOT _someone you mess with.

Which is why I'm planning on doing so.

She's very sentimental towards her knife.

And even more so towards her teddy bear.

I'm going to steal both of them.

And plant the evidance, that's right, in Connor and Travis's bunks.

Mwahahaha!

Results:

Wimpy prank/freak out:

Connor woke up, thinking I was gone again (Which I was).

And saw the eyes.

Now, along with being afraid of heights, he's also slightly afraid of the dark.

He was, until Travis convinced him no one was watching him.

Now he knew it was true.

And started screaming.

Those who can sleep through Travis's snoring can sleep through screaming, Travis, however, right below him, could not.

"What's wrong?" He grumbled to his younger brother.

Then he too saw the eyes.

"Oh whoa, am I seeing the eyes your seeing?"

"Yes." Connor said in a pitiful voice.

"Okay, Okay, I'll go turn on the light.

The light however did wake his cabinmates up.

"Ugh man! What are you doing!" Chris asked in a whiney voice.

"Just a surprise inspection!" Travis said in a mock cheerful voice, scraping glow dough of the ceiling, his brother did the same.

"Alright, you can go back to bed now!" No one noticed my absence, all the better.

The next morning went as perfectly chaotic as I planned.

Annabeth- Who didn't know me very well- marched straight to the Hermes cabin, and upon seeing My idiotic halfbrothers proceeded to WHUP THEIR PODEXS! (See The Leo Valdez Show for refferance to Podex whupping.).

This has to be my favorite chapter so far of this book! I'm so happy this is the best prank ever! Thank

you Jeanne for the Knife stealing idea, I added the teddy bear and glow dough though... RHYMES!


	6. You'll see

Dear Readers. This is Maria speaking, I have to postpone the 20 crazy stunts. This next chapter will explain everything. I'll try to do as stunt when I can, but it won't be easy. If things don't go well you may never hear from me again (STOP CHEERING TRAVIS! YOU TOO CONNER!). I have brought upon myself the obligation to steal a video camera and film this. Wish me luck dear readers.

Chapter V

So there I was. In the big house awaiting uncertain doom.

What would it be? I just got a star camper to maim my brothers!

Annabeth got it of easy, a week of KP.

I however have a price to pay.

I was a little nervous, so far all these big house visits had consisted of pain. Healing too of course but still.

Chiron was in horse form, and he was taping his foot unpatiently.

I remembered my trip here.

We'd been attacked by centaurs.

Yet right now Chiron looked more dangerous than any of them.

Strangest thing of all though,

The red head girl Rachel was there too.

Then it dawned on me.

They were getting rid of me.

Like so many others before had.

Rachel looked sad.

"I'm sorry Maria, it had to be done."

They were issuing me a quest.

Just when I'd been semiexcepted.

* * *

><p><strong>So, shocker huh? Didn't expect that right? Well now I'm slightly confused I'm taking suggestions guys! So obviously I'll have the Oracle tell her what to do and that blah blah blah and start the quest, guys if your good at poetry and have plot ideas I need them. Right now I'm thinking a retrieval of something greek stolen by some enemy sound good?<strong>


	7. Dumb prophecies, doubt and a ferret!

Chapter VI

Rachel patted me on the shoulder.

"I've got to do it, but I don't like it either.

_Go to where the dragons sleep_

_If it takes, years, months or weeks_

_Come back on winged glory_

_cuz seriously Hugs6 can't think of another plot for this story."_

Chiron bit his lip and said, "I'm sorry Maria, but you have to do this by yourself."

Right, I never get to have friends supporting me during my every move.

Nothings to bad for Maria King.

"Dragons Eh? I can manage that." I said false confidence blocking my uneasy thoughts.

"If it makes you feel better you can take the ferret." Rachel offered.

Great, I get a Ferret named Ace to keep me company.

This won't be so bad after all!

Oh just kill me now!

Winged glory?

Who's writing this story?

I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!

That's not gonna happen either is it?

* * *

><p>Funny twist at the end, but this story is more to prove that Maria King actually has a heart. Maybe. <strong>LOVE FERRETS FA LIFE!<strong>


	8. Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom!

Chapter VII

Before I set off Piper ran up to me and gave me a weapon.

"Don't think, just use." She told me.

I nodded. It was... Perfect.

"How'd you get this?" I asked.

"I talked."

"Wow..." I said.

"I know, now go!" Stupid charmspeak. I went.

* * *

><p>Winged glory.<p>

Winged glory.

iPod!

The only thing that could take my mind off something **THIS** troubling was Irving, my beloved iPod.

And song of all epicalness, Allstar by Smash mouth!

And Owl City. Totally Owl city.

Woot Woot.

I'm doomed...

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS FOR YOU! *Cough* *Cough* I'm, who's you again? Oh yeah! My epic fans! *Crickets* Now I need to go get epic fans...<strong>


	9. Remember When I acted stupid? Too recent

Chapter VIII

I thought back to my first day at camp.

"Regular or undetermined?" Travis recited in a bored voice.

I thought about what Chiron had told me.

"Regular." I said confidently.

"All right!" Conner cheered.

"Welcome to Cabin 11, sis." Travis said patting me on the back.

"First, don't call me sis, second, don't touch me." I balled my fist.

"Whoa Fiesty." Conner teased.

"I don't like you."

"We don't like you either. You can sleep on the ground in the corner."

I couldn't help being... Rude.

I'd always gotten in fights at my old schools and it's what came naturally.

Anyway.

I think the little controversy just made me tougher.

And now here I am.

And I'm going to need a **LOT** of toughness.

I'm going dragon hunting.

* * *

><p><strong>Been grounded if anyone cares. Yours in demgodness, peace out.<strong>


	10. Say goodbye Sanity

**So I got this really cool idea for a sequel and it's a book where Maria and Leo meet sort of and it tells about how their romance life started. Like I'm thinking at the end of Cabin 11 Lacy and Maria will meet and Lacy will give Maria her fabled Denim jacket and say with a point, "Hey Maria, that guy likes you."**

**This new story will be called Reasons and will alternate between Leo and Maria's povs starting with Maria's. What do ya'll think?**

* * *

><p>IX<p>

I had this sickening feeling inside my stomach that this might be the _last_ time I ever saw sanity.

"Goodbye." I whispered, my throat sore along with the rest of me.

As if to prove my point I literally saw it leave my body.

A level headed 15 year old girl with Black hair and violet eyes who had perfect posture.

"Good by comrade, we may meet again." She said.

"I hope so."

Then I slumped against a tree and tried to sleep.

Until Camp Half blood I'd assumed that my bad dreams were just dreams.

Now I know they aren't.

Well _THAT'S_ reassuring...

It's better to not sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm listening to Andy Grammer and Owl City. I miss Andy. He and I used to sing together a lot now it's rare... Adam and Liam (1D) have my heart now...<strong>


	11. An argument with my conscience

**And where would I be without you (Toby Mac) lovely reviewers? Right. Right here, still typing, frustrated at my computer waiting, longing for someone to respond. Hey, here's and idea, why don't you go and review my stories on fictionpress? PLEASE?!**

* * *

><p>The paranoia washed over me like a wave of nausea <strong>(this is my most used phrase ever.)<strong>, there was a sickening sensation in my gut.

"I'm going to drive myself mad and the only remains they'll find of me is a broken and bloody body three thousand feet bellow the nearest cliff impaled by a million jagged rocks, aren't I?"

"Pretty much." One of my consciences said cheerfully with a grin.

"I love how perky you are when we're discussing our death."

"It's one of my many talents."

"You don't have any talents, you take after me."

"Oh yeah, bummer..."

"I love how you reassure me that, Oh of course you have talent Maria."

"I'm many things but liar is not one of them."

Great. I'm having an argument with one of my consciences and I'm losing.

That doesn't hint at insanity at all!

Wait, this place feels familiar.

I'm, home.

I can just stroll up and knock and my mom, my mom will answer the door.

Here goes.

Knock, knock.

"Maria?"

"Maria!"

Here we go...

* * *

><p><strong>Nice twist huh? Don't worry Maria, you're not the only one who argues with your consciences.<strong>

**"That's supposed to reassure me?"**

**"I get your point..."**


	12. Home sweet, WHAT? YOU TALKED TO DADDY?

**Well I feel like an idiot. I kind of forgot that her mom was dead, oh well, onward and upward!**

* * *

><p>My mom buried me in a hug, and I remembered why I'd left.<p>

I'd left because I had no privacy here.

"Hi mom." I said.

"My beautiful daughter..."

"Hey mom, can I ask you a favor, I kind of need some stuff." I hadn't planned to do this, but I needed food and rest...

"Of course honey!"

"I need some food and rest."

"Come in, come in, you look exhausted."

"Oh yeah I am..."

I crashed on the couch, this place hasn't changed a bit.

"Do you want anything?"

"Pizza."

"Oh of course, you're just like your father."

"Huh? What do you know about daddy?"

"Oh, Hermes called recently, told me you were safe at camp, we chatted for a bit."

"You didn't tell me?"

"Your cellphone number got disconnected!"

"Yeah well demigods aren't supposed to have phones."

"I didn't know that!"

I was so angry, that gave me an idea for a prank...

* * *

><p><strong>Now all I need is an idea for a prank...<strong>


	13. A little prank, dishes and such

**I feel I have to mention this so, read the first sentence.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Maria, what happened to your glasses?" Ugh. My glasses.<p>

"Mom! I wear contacts now! Hey, will you bring me a glass of water please, I have a nasty taste in my mouth." I said to stall, my prank was almost done.

"Okay, hey honey, will you do the dishes tonight?"

"Sure." I agreed, probably not my best idea.

"Thanks." Then she left again.

"Hi Travis, Hi Conner. I'm at my mom's house doing a prank on her, watch."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Who is this?"

"I set it up so she thinks she won a prize but has to pay twenty five dollars, I'm going to get one of my old friends to collect the money then we're splitting it. I didn't want to down right STEAL from her... Um this is Stunt six, I know, I know! I may or may not do the whole twenty, depends on if I survive."

After filming the rest of the prank, and splitting my money with a dude named Matthew I sent the film to my half brothers. Then I sat down my mother for a good long talk.

"What did Daddy say?" I demanded.

"He just told me that you were safe at Camp Half blood and that he misses me and wishes that he could talk to you more."

"Does he miss me?" I asked.

"Always sweetie, always."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, better get started on those dishes!" My mom is, okay...

But I'm leaving TOMORROW.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Trustinghim17, for even the vaguest of ideas, much appreciated, um, I'd love more suggestions from all of you because I have no idea what direction this story is headed in. THANKS YA'LL!<strong>


	14. Lying on the ground waitingfordeathSiri

I aimlessly walked around just because I had nothing else to do or no where else to go. I paced my old neighborhood seven times.

I was so epically bored I wished I was still at home doing the dishes.

I know.

Ouch.

I headed for the woods when I finally gave up on being reasonable.

I lay down on the ground and awaited a monster attack.

"Put me out of my misery fates." I begged.

No such luck.

I sighed, got up, looked at my Ferret (Bet you forgot about her) and glanced at my iPod.

It was worth a shot.

"Give me directions to the glade of Dragons."

Searching.

Searching.

Searching.

DING!

No way! I'll be there in no time...

* * *

><p><strong>GPS app. Siri to the rescue.<strong>


	15. A quick mix up (Sorry Paige!)

"Siri Play Owl city."

"Playing Owl city."

"Just a holiday every night..." I love Adam young.

He just makes you happy on long tedious adventure treks.

Doesn't he?

"Deer in the headlights!"

"Good grief I'd knock of my teeth."

I could spend forever having Owl city lyrics run through my head.

But I can't. Because right now I have The dragon's glory to find.

And I will find it.

If my name isn't Paige Turner!

Oh wait. It isn't. Thinking of different character.

Nice girl, Paige. Daughter of Kronos, but nice.

Let's try this again.

If my name isn't Maria King!

Much better!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh come on. Forgives me. I'm bored. <strong>


	16. What The Styx?

**So yeah. Paige turner? Sneak peak for a book I'm doing sort of with my friend. Might be up soon. I don't know.**

* * *

><p>I opted for lying on the ground and waiting to die again, but I was on a mission.<p>

I stumbled into a bush. Looking up and groaning I saw the coolest thing ever.

A dragon.

Didn't expect that did you?

I'd like to say that I,

Immediately tamed the dragon

Rode home.

Was a hero.

Got accepted into Cabin 11.

Was popular.

Got a boyfriend.

Instead I probably spent to hours running around trying not to get burned before realizing I could use my Hermes Persuasion to, persuade, the dragons to come home with me.

I was going to hit Half blood hill with a new wave of awesomeness.

Maybe that would get my dad's attention...

All I wanted was him to TALK to me...

* * *

><p><strong>Lalala...<strong>


	17. Daddy

I thought about my dad.

All my life, I'd been doing things to try and get his attention.

I'd known he was Hermes since... Since I was a little kid. I'd stolen, pranked, and done the most outrageous things, just so I could have his attention for a few seconds. Hermes has a lot of kids and... I'd always wondered why he'd care about me.

So when I plummeted to the ground and called out desperately for help? I was calling for my dad.

Hermes... He'd never been there for me. He'd never come to Soccer or basketball games, never congratulated me when I won speech competitions. He was never THERE.

So why was I calling for him? He'd never answer, would he? No, not a chance, why did I even consider it?

But...

"Maria?" I looked up, realizing I'd been crying over the crashed dragon.

"Daddy?"

"Hi."

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him, but I was crying, and he was hugging me.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

"No, Maria, you want me here... You want me comforting you..."

"I do but, I don't... I mean, you were never there. Never. I started to think you don't love me, you don't do you?"

"Of course I do. I see everything you do, I love you kiddo. As a god, and a busy one at that, it's not that I don't have time for you, I just can't reach out to you. The rules forbid it. I only came because you needed me... I promise we'll keep in touch. I promise." He gave me one last squeeze and let go of me.

I dried my eyes.

"I shouldn't have doubted you."

"I gave you every reason to. I have to go sweetheart, say hi to your brothers."


	18. The end

So this is how things went. I flew into Camp Half Blood (Chiron then made me make the dragons go away, but I promised them I'd stay in touch), and I went off to my cabin.

"Why are you so happy loser?" Travis asked.

"Well, I completed a quest."

"Yeah, but you didn't complete 20 crazy stunts." Conner sneered.

"Yeah, and I"m not going to. I don't need you guys to accept me."

"When did this happen?"

"When I talked to daddy yesterday."

"Wait- you talked to dad?" Travis asked.

"Yup. He told me to tell you hi." And with that I flounced off.

"Maria!" Piper called.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to meet my sister Lacy, she's a fan of yours." Having a fan sounded cool, but I couldn't dwell on it now, I was SO tired... I let Piper lead me over to Lacy and I think I said hi. We talked for awhile, I have NO idea what I said, but when my senses returned she was pointing to a boy, about my age.

"Who is that?" I wondered.

"Leo. I was thinking, maybe you could go out."

"I'll talk to him, but I'm not making any promises." I told her.

I walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned. I stared, he was the most gorgeous boy ever.

"H-hi."

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the story. Goodbye guys. Soon to come:<strong>

**Reasons (Sequel)**

**Thank you notes (Sequel to Dear Annabeth)**

**As the smoke billowed higher (Sequel to When Fire and Ice collide)**

**A hunger games story (I know, GASP!)**

**(Maybe) At least one new Kane Chronicles story!**

**And A sort of crack at HoH that involves my friend cuz he's been begging me to incorporate him in a story other than Leo Valdez show.**

**I shall miss you guys!**


End file.
